heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Guilt and Remorse
When a hero makes a tragic mistake or realizes what the cause and effect of his or her actions, the hero feels guilty. The hero would feel guilty for quite some time until figuring out how to set things right and make amends. Examples Literature Harry Potter *Albus Dumbeldore feels guilty for letting his lust of power take control of him, leading him to fight against his friend, Aberforth and his friend, Gellert Grindelwald during an argument. This duel lead to Albus's younger sister, Ariana to be killed by accident, causing Albus's relationship with his brother to be shattered. Dumbeldore would carry this guilt for the rest of his life before his death in 1997. *Severus Snape feels guilty for causing Lily Potter's death as he informed Voldemort about the prophecy, leading him to target the Potter family. Animated Films *''The Grinch'' (2018) feel guilty for stealing Christmas and admit why he did it, because of his past. He also apologized to Cindy Lou Who for ruining her Christmas and didn't mean it after he sadly went home *Lightning McQueen feels guilty for hurting Mater's feeling as he blamed the latter for causing him to lose the Tokyo race. Mater, on the other hand, feels guilty for causing McQueen to lose the race and later becomes even more guilty once he realizes how silly his behavior is and for how he placed McQueen in danger. *Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman start feeling guilty after they lied to their new circus friends. *Judy Hopps feels guilty for ruining her friendship with Nick Wilde and causing a citywide panic of racism in Zootopia. *Batman (The Lego Movie series) fells guilty in the Phantom Zone when Phyllis shows him how his selfishness has cause more problems, from breaking Joker's heart to his mistreatment towards Dick Grayson and Alfred. He is later horrified when Robin, desperate to save Alfred and Barbara from Joker's army, decides to go down Batman's path as "Nightwing". *Sebastian feels guilty for spilling the beans to King Triton about Ariel rescuing Eric which lead to an tense argument between King Triton and Ariel in her grotto, resulting the former to destroy Ariel's human treasures. King Triton, on the other hand, feels guilty for his drastic actions towards Ariel by destroying her grotto with his trident, where he believes it lead to her disappearance from Atlantica. *Shrek feels guilty for signing the contract with Rumpelstiltskin, which erases all of his history. *Beast feels guilty for scaring away Belle from the castle after he finds her in the West Wing near the Enchanted Rose. Later, he feels guilty for Belle's father Maurice getting cold and sick in the woods, prompting him to release Belle to help her father. *Wreck-it Ralph feels guilty for causing his game to be placed "out of order" and for breaking Vanellope's heart and chance of happiness. *Tarzan feels guilty for leading Clayton to the gorillas' nests thus allowing him to be able to capture the gorilla. *Simba feels guilty for his father's death which he blames himself for. *Flora, Fauna and Merryweather feel guilty for leaving Princess Aurora alone in her room allowing Maleficent to trick her to prick her finger on a spindle of a spinning wheel. *Mr. Potato Head feels guilty for throwing Woody out of the moving van, believing he was trying to get rid of RC, not realizing he was trying to save Buzz Lightyear from Scud and Andy Davis already misses Woody. *Tempest Shadow felt guilty for bringing Twilight Sparkle to the Storm King whom take over Equestria, before Tempest became remorseful and befriends with Twilight afterward. *Violet feels guilty for bullying Maya, her Team Poppy, and the meadow bugs while cheats the Honey Games. She apologized to Maya for framing and abusing her while she meets her for the first time which it supposed to become friends. *Emmet Brickowski feels guilty about Wedding Temple. *lady feels guilty shortly after she sends tramp away. Live-Actions Films *James Gordon feels guilty for lying to the people about Harvey Dent and Batman, who saved his son from being killed by Dent and is taking the blame for Harvey's crimes. *Walter Hobbs begins to feel guilty for harshly disowning Buddy out of his life by yelling at him. *George Wilson feels guilty for saying mean and hurtful things to Dennis Mitchell and telling him that he doesn't want to see him or know him. *Inspector Gadget feels guilty for not listening to Penny about the bowling shoe that one of Claw's men dropped at the Science Convention after discovering that Penny was right all along. *E.B. feels guilty about being selfish. Television *Nancy Wheeler feels guilty for her best friend, Barbara Holland's death as the last thing she said to her was to go home. *Rick Grimes feels guilty for the deaths of his good, dear friends. *Squidward feels guilty for destroying SpongeBob and Patrick's friendship and plans to fix it up in order for them to stop bickering. *Twilight Sparkle felt guilty for being yelled at by Flurry Heart. *Zuko feels remorse and guilt for betraying his Uncle Iroh and later feels remorse for committing so many crimes in the past. *Mr. and Mrs. Turner feel guilty for not listening to their son, Timmy about Vicky after discovering that Timmy was right about Vicky being an evil babysitter. *Steven Universe feels guilty for entering Homeworld and letting the Gems get poofed. *The loud sisters feel guilty for having Lincoln get punished with no cereal. *the rest of the main six feel guilty when queen chrysalis scolds them for not believing twilight. *the fruit cart gang feel guilty sending orange away after realizing cutesy is worse than he was. Quotes Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Symbolism